In the field of high gain phased array antennas such as for modern broadband mobile systems, there is an ongoing effort to reduce the size of element and non-element electronics functions while still maintaining key antenna performance parameters. Thus, there is a need for integrated module solutions that may provide performance or other advantages over conventional phased array antenna subsystems.